Drabble: Buon Natale
by SunnyLikesTea
Summary: D18, if you squint. In which Dino Cavallone explains, more or less, the meaning of Christmas to a skeptical skylark. /// Unoriginal title! D18 drabble for Christmas, submitted a day too late. Happy holidays, everyone! I might finish this.


_This... this is embarrassing. It's short and stupid. I had planned for my first fic dedicated to my OTP, D18, to be something big and wonderful, but it seems that that wasn't the case. The idea was bugging me, see. It was a little vision that kept playing in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I did something with it. I had originally planned to work on this some more, make it actually go somewhere and maybe add some sex, but I don't know, I'm kind of sick of it right now. It's short, fluffy, and not very D18 at all, really. I think I kind of went OOC too. Try to enjoy it, nontheless, and I hope you had a very merry Christmas and happy holidays. :3 - Coon-chan_

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Kyoya Hibari to find that Cavallone herbivore in his home after a long day of disciplinary duties. Dino knew the teen's schedule like the back of his hand and had made it a habit to turn up unannounced at the boy's house almost daily, and Kyoya was past the point where he really didn't care anymore. The first few times, young Don Cavallone had received a beating, but as it became a regular thing, Kyoya decided it was a lot easier to just ignore the mafioso. He wasn't doing anything overly disruptive, really, and Hibird rather liked the sunny blond, so Kyoya couldn't object.

Discovering Dino Cavallone in his living room wasn't anything new. Under any other circumstance, Kyoya wouldn't have spared him a second glance and gone straight to his bedroom to retire for the night, Dino would follow him, and certain activities would ensue. But this… _this _was odd, even for the Cavallone.

"Dino Cavallone. For the love of all that is good and sane in this miserable world, _why _is there a _tree _in my living room?"

The mafioso looked over his shoulder with a bright smile.

"Don't you like it, Kyoya? I got here early so that I could surprise you!"

"Get that ridiculous thing out of my house, or I swear by whatever higher power exists above us... I will _bite you to death_," Kyoya snarled. A tree. A tree! The Cavallone had lugged a tree into his house, strung it with lights, and was currently hanging brightly colored ornaments on it, humming festive little songs.

"Now, now, Kyoya, where's your holiday spirit? Christmas time is supposed to be a happy time!" he pouted, eyes twinkling.

"… Christmas?" the Japanese teen dead-panned.

"Don't tell me you don't celebrate Christmas!" Dino gasped dramatically.

"I don't celebrate anything."

"Kyoya, Christmas is a wonderful holiday! Here, come here, I'll explain it to you!" Dino beamed and scooped Kyoya into his arms.

"Cavallone, put me down before I-"

"Yeah, yeah, bite me to death, I know. Now, my dear, Christmas," the Cavallone stated matter-of-factly, sitting in an armchair and plopping the frazzled Kyoya Hibari onto his lap, "is the celebration of the birth of Gesù Cristo, Jesus Christ."

"… so you're having a party for an herbivore who hasn't even been born yet…?"

"No, no, Kyoya, he was born more than two thousand years ago!"

"That's even more ridiculous," the Japanese teenager scoffed.

"It's not ridiculous, Kyoya!" Dino pouted.

"It is. Just as ridiculous as that tree," Kyoya scowled, struggling to get off the blond's lap. Dino had a tight hold on him.

"Well, there are presents, too! And good food, happy music, mistletoe… I even got you a present, Kyoya! People give each other gifts on Christmas."

"Herbivores _buy_ things for each other… out of the _goodness of their hearts_?" the prefect sounded appalled. Dino smiled sheepishly.

"We're not all as cruel as you are, Kyoya..."

"This holiday is utterly herbivorous and I do not much care for it at all."

"Why can't you at least pretend you have a heart?" Dino sighed defeatedly.

"I still don't understand where the tree comes in."

* * *

_And there you have it. This was posted to my deviantArt account first, instead of here, since it was a drabble and I was going to finish it. I probably won't now so I'm sharing it here, too. Funny, it looked longer on dA. Link to my deviantArt page can be found in my profile. Buon natale!!_


End file.
